videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
|primer_juego = Sonic Adventure 2 |saga = |edad = 50 años (como 18 años) |nacio = 1951 |tipo = erizo humaniode |origen = mobius |rol = Jefe y anti-héroe |especial = Super Shadow }} Shadow the Hedgehog es un personaje ficticio de la serie de videojuegos de Sonic the Hedgehog; un ser creado con base de un erizo macho antropomórfico negro. Shadow se asemeja en muchas formas a Sonic, incluso en velocidad gracias a sus patines propulsores, llegando a velocidades iguales a las de Sonic o superiores, pero se distingue principalmente por su habilidad de usar "Chaos Control" con las Chaos Emeralds. El es el rival de Sonic y su misma antítesis en todos los aspectos de su vida. Él es uno de los personajes mas populares de la serie. Él apareció en varios medios, incluido su propio videojuego. Shadow es básicamente un antihéroe en la mayoria de los casos y fácilmente puede trabajar junto a Sonic y sus amigos o con el Dr. Eggman. Concepto y creación El personaje de Shadow fue concebido por Takashi Iizuka, director del Sonic Adventure 2, el juego en el que Shadow se introdujo por primera vez. El personaje fue mostrado por primera vez al público en un trailer del juego, sin embargo, su nombre no fue revelado. GameSpot describe lo poco que se muestra como una versión de "Sonic Oscuro", similares en apariencia, pero con la piel más oscura, ojos más ongulados, y una sonrisa malvada en lugar de una amistosa. Takashi Lizuka dijo que mantendría el misterio alrededor del personaje de Shadow the Hedgehog y quería que se le ofreciera su propio videojuego desde que entro en la saga de Sonic. Después de la sensación de que no sería apropiado para dar un carácter similar a la del erizo azúl Takashi pidió que al personaje le agregaran armas de fuego como Pistolas, Sub-ametralladoras, Bazucas, etc. y que incluso usara vehículos 4x4 para un poco más de acción, Yuji Naka considera que al centrarse en su propio videojuego podrían utilizar una identidad diferente a la de Sonic para construir un nuevo personaje mucho más distinto y no lo que se pensaba hacer, una versión de Sonic que hiciera todo lo contrario a él, entre otras cosas eso no se pudo lograr, ya que Shadow sería una copia de Scourge The Hedgehog un personaje de los cómics de Archie, y Takashi no quería eso. El personaje fue presentado como un invitado y realizó otros trabajos de promoción para el lanzamiento del juego durante un espectáculo de lucha libre creado por la liga japonesa Pancrase y canciones como M-FLO Loves en donde hay una versión donde el erizo aparece en el video musical, en diciembre de 2005. El diseño de Shadow fue influenciado por películas como Underworld, Constantine, y las series de Terminator. Historia Shadow fue creado por el Profesor Gerald Robotnik, este se basó en un gizoid(más tarde llamado Emerl) qué encontró en una tienda. Examinándolo descubrió que era muy antiguo y que tenía grandes poderes. El Profesor Gerald, además, tenía a su nieta María que era muy amable, por lo que la llevó a la colonia espacial donde realizaba sus experimentos. Su propósito era crear un ser perfecto que diera esperanza a la humanidad, tras años de estudio creó a Shadow. Hay una versión en la cual cuenta al erizo en el juego Shadow The Hedgehog que el Prof. Gerald Robotnik lo creó con la sangre del mismísimo Black Doom por eso tienen los mismo colores de pelo negro y vetas rojas. Esta versión parece ser cierta. Pero ocurrió algo inesperado. Varios soldados del ejército G.U.N. entraron en la colonia espacial ARK y empezaron a destruir todo (debido a órdenes de sus superiores), María huyó hasta la base donde se encontraban las cápsulas de Shadow y Gizoid, ella tiró de una palanca ubicada cerca suyo y las cápsulas salieron justo a tiempo, pero en ese preciso momento un soldado le dispararía tratando de evitar la fuga. Se sabe que la cápsula de Shadow fue encontrada y llevada a Prison Island, la de Gizoid tardaría más en ser encontrada, y no por cualquier persona. Gerald terminó en la cárcel, un año después se enteró de la muerte de su nieta y desde la prisión en que se encontraba (casualmente la que estaba Shadow), de alguna forma llenó la cabeza de Shadow con supuestos verdaderos recuerdos de haber vivido toda su vida con María en la colonia. Pero otra versión dice que los recuerdos de Shadow si son verdaderos y María murió como él recuerda. Él amaba a María , porque era unica amiga en la Colonia Espacial ARK. Más tarde (50 años después), una vez liberado, Shadow trabajaría para el Dr. Eggman con el secreto propósito de vengar a María Robotnik (a quien creía haber visto morir), pero al final decide proteger la Tierra pensando en que eso es lo que le pediría María Robotnik. Shadow lo descubre y se enfrenta a la forma de vida perfecta prototipo 3, llamado Biolizard, un enorme lagarto biónico creado por el Profesor Robotnik, capaz de usar las Esmeraldas del Caos (Chaos Emeralds). Cuando parecía que éste había sido vencido por Shadow, Biolizard utiliza el Chaos Control para fundirse con la Colonia Espacial ARK, fusionándose con el cañón de la colonia espacial y dirigiéndose a la Tierra, cuyo impacto daría una gigantesca explosión destruyendo la tierra. Debido a esto, Sonic y Shadow con uso de las Esmeraldas del Chaos (Chaos Emeralds) pasan a sus respectivas "Super Formas" y se enfrentan al nuevo Biolizard, quien ahora se llama FinalHazard. En orden para destruir a Biolizard Shadow se quita sus Power Rings usando todo su poder, al sobrepasar sus límites cae a la atmósfera del planeta y se da a entender que muere. Más tarde, en la historia de Sonic Heroes, Rouge lo encuentra en una cápsula de la antigua base del Doctor Eggman. En dicha cápsula está Shadow, que gracias a la gravedad espacial sobrevivió al impacto y el Dr. Eggman lo puso en estado latente y lo regeneró con el fin de crear muchos más como él. Sorprendida, Rouge decide abrir la cápsula, pero también activa a un robot llamado E-123 Omega que empieza a disparar a Shadow. Rouge detiene la pelea entre ambos y propone a los tres que vayan en busca de Eggman (Rouge para buscar su tesoro, Shadow para resolver sus dudas y Omega para vengarse de Eggman por haberlo desactivado), luego descubren que Eggman había hecho copias robóticas de Shadow. Con las que se tiene que pelear en el juego de Shadow. Tambien se encuentran dichas copias en el laboratorio del Dr. Eggman en el final original del Sonic Heroes http://ui12.gamespot.com/2379/shadow_2.png[shadow] La historia continuaría en el juego Sonic Battle, cuando descubre que Emerl (Gizoid) es una máquina bélica que fue la que originó la creación del original, y trata de destruirla. Sus intentos de terminar con Emerl son malinterpretados por Sonic y compañía que creen que está trabajando para Eggman. Más tarde, al descubrir que Emerl podía dejar de lado sus poderes destructivos, le da la última Esmeralda Chaos y activa el código "Devolver la esperanza a la humanidad", código que había instalado el Prof. Gerald Robotnik. Después de eso, al igual que los demás, ayudaría a Emerl para que se volviera más fuerte. En el nuevo juego Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood se descubre que la raza de los Echidna fueron los creadores de los Gizoid. Posteriormente, en el juego Shadow The Hedgehog, Shadow no recuerda quién es, cuál es su pasado, etc. Solo recuerda su nombre y unas imágenes de su supuesto pasado en los que está corriendo con María en la estación espacial ARK. Mientras, el general malévolo del espacio Black Doom llega a la Tierra con su ejército de alienígenas (llamados Black Arms). Black Doom aparece cerca de Shadow diciéndole que tiene que cumplir un trato, llevarle las misteriosas Esmeraldas del Chaos para poder conquistar el mundo. El jugador decide que posicion tomar, si hacer buenas acciones, ser un rebelde, o destruir la tierra para ayudar a Black Doom y a su ejército. En el final real Shadow decide olvidar todos sus falsos recuerdos de María y la colonia y mirar hacia el futuro, tambien se revela que Shadow es el Shadow original y no un clon como muchos fans pensaban. Eggman le dice que uno de sus robots lo salvó cuando al final del Sonic Adventure 2 él se estrelló contra la Tierra, luego Eggman lo guardó en una cápsula donde fue liberado por Rouge anteriormente en el Sonic Heroes. Shadow también aparece en el juego Sonic Rivals; junto a Sonic, Silver, y Knuckles. También es un personaje desbloqueable en el juego Sonic Riders para el Modo Competencia, aunque no aparece en la Historia y lo mismo ocurre en la continuación de Sonic Riders llamada Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. Más tarde aparece en Sonic The Hedgehog con su propio lado de la historia donde su principal enemigo es Mephiles The Dark. En ese juego, las acciones de Shadow son más heroicas pero no deja de ser violento, sin embargo, comienza a considerar a Sonic un aliado después que lo salva de ser asesinado por Silver The Hedgehog. También, en el juego Sonic and the Secret Rings, aparece en el Party Mode (Los Minijuegos) como personaje secreto (Junto a Cream, Silver y Blaze). Una de sus apariciones es en Super Smash Bros. Brawl como ayudante en el que activa el Chaos Control para relantizar a los oponentes de quien lo invocó y como trofeo. También aparece en Mario y Sonic en los juegos olímpicos también en Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno y su ultimo juego fue Sonic and Sega All Star Racing por parte del Team Sega. Shadow vuelve a aparecer en Sonic Generations, donde vuelve a enfrentarse a Sonic. Mas tarde se lo ve junto a Rouge, animando ambos a Sonic para que derrote a Time Eater. Shadow también aparece en la segunda temporada de Sonic X (algunos la denominan como tercera) en la que Rouge descubre al erizo en una cápsula de Eggman, pero esta vez es en la nave espacial de Eggman y no aparece Omega ni la historia de Sonic Heroes. Al final de la temporada Eggman le revela a Chris que usando las diferencias de tiempo entre los 2 mundos (La Tierra y Mobius) fue como revivió a Shadow, ya sea recogiendo a Shadow y llevándolo al Planeta Mobius, mundo de Sonic, y ahí es cuando Shadow revive, o bien viajando al momento en el que Shadow está cayendo al Planeta Tierra durante la adaptación de Sonic Adventure 2 y ahí Eggman lo recoge y lo lleva al Planeta Mobius. Aquí, Shadow trabaja para Eggman buscando las esmeraldas y luchando contra los Metarex, en algunas ocasiones se une al equipo de Sonic si los motivos de éste y el doctor concuerdan. Aquí Shadow no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió, aunque cuando Rouge menciona a María, Shadow empieza a convulsionarse, tratando de recordar. http://ui12.gamespot.com/2379/shadow_2.png También cabe mencionar que Shadow no poseía sus anillos, los había perdido en el combate contra Final Hazard, aunque uno se lo había guardado Chris. En ésta temporada, Chris se lo devuelve y le hace otro igual, revelando su uso: hacen que Shadow no pierda energía al pelear, aunque no puede usar su poder al máximo. Más tarde, él y Sonic tendrían un combate en sus respectivas Super Formas, terminando en un empate; aunque de no ser por los anillos que le hizo chris a Shadow, Sonic no hubiera sobrevivido. En la pelea contra los Metarex, cuando Eggman hubo descubierto la identidad oculta de Cosmo, mandó a Shadow y a Rouge a que la asesinaran. Él recorrió toda la nave buscando a Cosmo, peleando y noqueando a los mismos Sonic y Knuckles en el camino. Tails, queriendo protegerla usó el cañón para mandar a Shadow a través del espacio, pero éste regresa usando el Chaos Control, Tails casi muere tratando de protegerla al enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo a Shadow, aunque la repentina aparición de los Metarex interrumpió el posible y fatal desenlace. En los últimos episodios, Shadow utiliza todo su poder para detener el tiempo y evitar que la materia formada por Dark Oak explote. Más tarde, en el planeta de Sonic, Rouge le pregunta a Eggman si el erizo habrá sobrevivido, él le responde que Shadow es un erizo increíble y que se puede esperar todo de él. En las escenas finales originales de la serie son así, pero en la versión de habla española el final se modificó: Mostraban escenas ya dadas de los personajes hablando (Excepto de Shadow), en las que le agregaban comentarios para darle un toque final a la serie... y dejando como incógnita si el erizo seguía vivo (esto ocurre únicamente en la versión de 4kids, dado a que en la versión original, se ve a Shadow entregando una rosa en la tumba de la chica llamada Molly (apariendo antes en la misma serie en la pelea contra los Metarex) que muere peleando junto a él contra los Metarex, dado a que en la versión de 4Kids fue alterado de manera que se viera a Molly escapar (no pudieron montar esta escena). Datos Importantes Aliados: Sonic The Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles The Echidna, Blaze The Cat, Amy Rose, E-123 Omega, Rouge The Bat, Cream The Rabbit, Silver The Hedgehog. Enemigos: Sonic The Hedgehog, Black Doom, Metal Sonic, BioLizard, Mephiles The Dark Y Dark Oak. Aliados Importantes: E-123 Omega , Dr.Eggman , Rouge The Bat. Especie: Erizo. Apariencia: Pelaje Negro con mechones blancos en el pecho, y vetas rojas en las espinas, Iris del Ojo de Color Rojo; Air Shoes (Zapatillas) rojos, negros y blancos, con anillos Dorados como Mancuernillas y guantes de Diferente apariencia que los de Sonic. Cuando se transforma en Super Shadow el pelaje negro cambia completamente a Dorado. Peso: 35kg. Edad: Tenía aproximadamente 15 años pero con el accidente en ARK cuando fue mandado a la tierra por María (o Mobius, según la versión) queda congelado criogénicamente durante 50 años en animación suspendida, y allá lo capturan, hasta que Eggman lo despierta por primera vez en Sonic Adventure 2, Pero sigue aparentando 15 años ya que su cuerpo no envejeció por estar en criogenizacion. Personalidad: Solitario, serio y poco sociable, hasta el punto de ser considerado el personaje mas Neutral y Oscuro de la saga de Sonic, generalmente en otras ocasiones y más simple como "Anti-Héroe". El lado Sociable puede verse un poco alterado dado los hechos en su propio videojuego, en el cual sigue ordenes de quien le acompañe durante las misiones de este. Habilidades * Shadow tiene el poder de usar la técnica Chaos Control (Control Caos) que usa la energía extraída de las Chaos Emeralds para controlar el tiempo y el espacio, con el cual, además, es capaz de teletransportar materia, y de esa forma Shadow logra la teletransportación, pero esta habilidad no es única de él, ya que cualquiera que tenga una Chaos Emerald puede utilizarla, por lo general, siendo Sonic el otro personaje que suele hacer esto, quien aprendió a usarla por medio de observar a Shadow durante el combate. Está técnica tuvo más protagonismo en su Juego (Shadow The Hedgehog) * Velocidad: Shadow puede igualar la velocidad de Sonic gracias a los cohetes propulsores de sus Air Shoes y/o rebasarlo (como mostrado en Sonic X). * Fuerza: La fuerza física de Shadow es sobrehumana , ya que Shadow es capaz de levantar objetos de pesos muy elevados. A pesar de que físicamente a penas tiene musculatura le convierte en un personaje poderoso en lo que fuerza se refiere. Puede tener incluso habilidades en combate pero solo en su Juego como es simplemente puños y una patada al final de cada combo. * Shadow puede suspenderse en el aire gracias a sus patines a propulsion. Cuando el usa un arma que se pueda asemejar a un arma que dispare proyectiles a velocidad y/o habilidad de una ametralladora, este puede quedar suspendido aún más tiempo. *En Shadow The Hedgehog; Shadow puede usar armas, pero en otros no se muestran, aún en contra de lo que sería su naturaleza. Además cuando alguna de las dos barras (Ya sea Dark o Hero en el mismo Juego de él) las armas durante ese periodo de Tiempo quedan en un estado "Infinito" al usarse y después de que la Barra que está activa se agote, estas vuelven a depender de la munición que tenga. * Chaos Blast (Explosión Caos): Puede destruir todo a su alrededor usandolo, es una explosión de energía del Caos. (En el juego Shadow The Hedgehog Al tener la Barra Dark llena el y también juego en Sonic The Hedgehog). Esta técnica también se la ha visto a Sonic, y a otros personajes usando las Chaos Esmeralds, pero sólo se ha mostado asi en comics y mangas, y no en los videojuegos. * Chaos Spear (Lanza Caos): Lanza ráfagas de energía del Caos que rodean o persiguen a su oponente como lo hace en el juego Sonic Adventure 2 y en otros juegos posteriores, como en Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Esta habilidad sí es única de Shadow. También puede ser vista en su Juego durante la Batalla Final al Mantener el botón de Ataque al Máximo. * Chaos Rift (Falla del Caos): Esta técnica puede poner en peligro al enemigo ya que si se ejecuta bien lo dejara K.O instantáneamente en el juego Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. La version real aparece en el juego Sonic the hedgehog 2006, es una falla en el espacio- tiempo utilizando 2 chaos control a la vez que permite viajar a través de él.. * Al conseguir las 7 Chaos Emeralds, Shadow se transforma en Super Shadow, al igual que Sonic puede transformarse en Super Sonic. Temas vocales * Throw it all away: Tema de Shadow en Sonic Adventure 2 * This machine: Tema de Team Dark de Sonic Heroes. * I Am All Of Me (titulo y intro), Almost Dead (tema del mal final), Waking up (tema del final neutral), Chosen One (tema del final triste) All Hail Shadow (Versión Magna-Fi) (tema del final feliz) y Never Turn Back (tema del final original). * All Hail Shadow de Crush 40: Tema de Shadow en Sonic the hedgehog 2006. * Who I Am de Magna Fi. En algunos capitulos de Sonic X de fondo Apariciónes en Videojuegos * Super Smash Bros Ultimate (Switch - 2018): Shadow aparece como un trofeo ayudante. Curiosidades * En la traducción de los episodios de Sonic X en español para Latinoamérica, a Shadow lo llaman Sombra el Erizo, pero en España lo llaman Sombra el Puercoespín. En la tercera temporada, en España, es llamado "Shadow el Erizo" para corregir el error. * En la tercera temporada de Sonic X, Shadow reaparece pero le cambian la voz junto con la de Maria, que sale en un recuerdo. * En la serie animada, cuando Eggman libera a Shadow, éste le dice que estará a su servicio desde ahora. Al momento siguiente aparece un Robot Guardia dispuesto a atacar a Eggman, Shadow le dice "Yo me encargo de él, doctor". Lo curioso es que lo llamó Doctor antes de que se presentaran. * Es uno de los pocos personajes que usan armas de fuego directamente (Eggman usa armas, pero siempre lo hace montado en uno de sus vehículos fuertemente armados; y Fang The Sniper usaba armas de fuego pero fue descartado de la serie). * Aunque a veces ocurren momentos donde Shadow muestra su "lado sensible" (Generalmente, son los recuerdos de los últimos momentos de María antes de su muerte), Shadow es posiblemente el personaje más violento de toda la serie, superando incluso al Dr. Eggman. Si el jugador escoge ciertas opciones, en el videojuego Shadow the Hedgehog, llega un punto de la historia en el que Shadow mata al Dr. Eggman. * Al inicio del nivel "Hang Castle" con el Team Sonic, en Sonic Heroes, Knuckles bromea con Tails diciéndole que quizá hayan visto al fantasma de Shadow, durante su pelea con el Team Dark un nivel antes. Esto se debe a que al final de Sonic Adventure 2, Shadow aparentemente muere al caer a la Tierra luego de salvarla de un impacto con la ARK. Pero sobrevive, Ya que lo usas en otras fases mas adelante en Sonic Heroes * En la serie animada, las cápsulas en las que se encuentra Shadow (tanto en Prision Island como en la nave de Eggman) son exactamente iguales. * En Sonic The Hedgehog, durante la historia de Shadow, éste viaja al pasado y captura a Mephiles The Dark, el cual usaría 10 años después la imagen de Shadow para usar a Silver como herramienta para matar a Sonic. * En el videojuego Sonic Riders su extreme gear por defecto son unos patines llamados Darkness, en Sonic Riders Zero Gravity se le cambian estos patines por un Gear llamado Black Shoot. * En el videojuego Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, él tiene una rivalidad con Luigi, una rivalidad bastante similar a la de Mario y Sonic. * En los videojuegos, cómics y la serie de televisión, Eggman afirma que Shadow es muy pequeño, a pesar de tener la misma altura que Sonic (1 metro). * Hay pruebas de que Shadow pueda tener personalidad tsundere, como cuando salvó a Rouge pero dijo que sólo era por las Chaos Emeralds. * Es probable que es el padre de Silver The Hedgehog, por su parecido fisico y psicologico, ademas en el juego Sonic y el Caballero Negro Sir Lancelot (interpretado por Shadow) es el padre de Sir Grahald (interpretado por Silver). * Originalmente Shadow no iba a volver a aparecer despues de su muerte en Sonic Adventure 2 pero la popularidad que alcanzo hizo que volviera en Sonic Heroes. * En Sonic Adventure 2 en una escena Amy abraza a Shadow, y durante el corto abrazo, Shadow está totalmente quieto como si nada, y sólo reacciona cuando ésta lo suelta. Lo mismo ocurre en la serie Sonic X. * El Intro de la batalla de Shadow en Sonic Generations es muy parecido al de Sonic Adventure 2 Battle pero con el detalle de que se desarrolla en la Colonia Espacial ARK. en:Shadow the Hedgehog Categoría:Antiheroes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Antivillanos Categoría:Team dark Categoría:Antagonistas principales Categoría:Protagonistas principales Categoría:Villanos masculinos Categoría:Héroes masculinos Categoría:Jefes de videojuegos Categoría:Personajes diseñados por Sega Categoría:Gemelo malvado Categoría:Villanos reformados Categoría:Personajes neutrales Categoría:Animales Categoría:Erizos Categoría:Humanoide Categoría:Personajes diseñados por Takashi Lizuka